An F in the Friendship Department
by megazs
Summary: Surviving normal school had already been difficult for Naruto Uzumaki, and now that he was in high school with some of the most gifted teens in this generation. Though most seemed to be friendly, they were strange and didn't try to bother hiding it. (Warnings: Swearing, Yaoi, and Possible Mature Content)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Ebay, or Konoha's School of the Gifted. That one belongs to Kakashi.**

**...**

**...**

Iruka Umino didn't have much patience when it came to Naruto Uzumaki. He had taken the boy into his care less than twelve years ago. And he had still never...been uccustomed to his 'ability' to irritate him just as easily as he could make his heart well up with joy.

Though, Naruto had many flaws. Many, many, many flaws.

As soon as Naruto entered into kindergarten at five years old he knew that there would be an issue. Just before the year had ended Naruto had been forcefully removed from his school. Prior to that event, Naruto had gotten reprimanded so many times that Iruka couldn't even keep track after a few weeks. And he'd once considered pulling Naruto out of school himself, but he still had some belief in Naruto.

But, Naruto hadn't managed to do that and the next year he was at a different school and was kicked out of that one. The same happened year after year, so. Iruka had decided to do something very dangerous.

Though it wasn't as dangerous for Naruto as it was for him.

A certain male that had stalked him and pursued him since high school had built his own high school...

It made Iruka sick to his stomach.

The silver-haired pervert had been a topic of conversation around the house if the brunette was feeling rather upset. Talking about Kakashi had always managed to help him release his frustration. Yet, it made Naruto pretty uncomfortable when he learned that the school he was going to next for high school was owned by Kakashi the pervert.

Honestly, it wasn't the best form of parenting but, everything else Iruka had done seemed to be well enough.

The overall quality of the school was amazing but, its name was misleading. 'Konoha's School of the Gifted' from what Iruka had heard, only one-third of the school's population was among the gifted. Barely one-third to put it bluntly.

Iruka had been worried. Many rumors spread about these 'gifted' children, but none of the stories really seemed to make them seem all the great. All he had ever gotten from the stories was that the kids there were stranger than the average teenager. But, he wasn't much for gossip or rumors. Being a teacher himself he never wanted to hear any sort of gossip about a student. Even if that student had nothing to do with him.

Being a teacher made people think that he could have taught Naruto how to properly behave in school, but no matter how many times Iruka lectured him. Nothing changed, and even Naruto had become confused over the fact that he never managed to stay in one school. His behavior itself was erratic and unpredictable. The blonde hadn't a clue how to control himself.

But, now he'd be staying in a dorm. He'd be talking to more people his age because they would technically be forced to socialize with him.

This could very well work.

If Naruto was more willing to actually try.

...

Naruto had only ever heard stories of the pervert Kakashi Hatake.

His brown-haired guardian had always been a very quiet man and he wasn't open to talking about things that made him uncomfortable. That was how he knew that even though Kakashi Hatake has annoyed him throughout his high school and college career; there was an infatuation.

People don't tell their kids about perverts that harassed them in high school, nor do they talk about it for hours on end like Iruka did. Which just goes to show how much Iruka Umino likes Kakashi Hatake. To sum up how much, let's just round it up to a lot. The blonde couldn't believe the man in front of him, though.

That was what was really bugging him. After spending years of imagining Kakashi as an ugly fat perv he turned out to be rather...handsome? Well, as handsome as he could seem when more than seventy percent of his face was covered. He had dark eyes...or eye, silvery white hair, and seemed rather well-built. He wondered why his perfectly single guardian hadn't decided to hit that sooner rather than later.

The man was..what? Late thirties, mid thirties? Hm, he could leave that up to Kakashi.

"Iru-chan! I was so excited to hear from you after such a long time!" the very **grown man** cried, throwing himself from his seat and over his desk. Trying to tackle Iruka which ended in him only managing to hang half of himself across the desk before he realized that the desktop in front of him would be crushed. Too bad he realized too late and Kakashi Hatake was in need of a new desktop and therapist.

...

"Ehe-em! After that rather awkward display I made, I would like to welcome you to Konoha! Naruto-kun, it's very nice to meet you!" Naruto was afraid to shake hands with the older man but refused to look immature and prove to Iruka that he really needed to be here.

"Now, I'll have to tell you about the living arrangements." the blonde drew his eyebrows together and Iruka did something similar. Which is where his eyebrows managed to rise so high they nearly touched his roots. "What is there to tell us about, Kakashi? Naruto will be staying in the all-boys dorm, like we discussed over the phone." there was a bite to Iruka's tone and it made Naruto shiver. It was accusatory and terrifying; and he knew it well.

After getting into so much trouble through the years he had heard that tone more times than he could count. And when Iruka began to talk like that you knew the shit you were in was deep. "Don't worry, Iru-chan! We have somewhere for Naruto to stay. It's just that it won't be in the all-boys dorm." Kakashi clearly understood what this tone meant and was lifting his hands up, palms out.

"The dorm Naruto will be staying in is the one we keep our gifted students in. Though it consists of both genders there isn't any need to worry. These rare students of mine are rather odd, but they are open and responsible! Plus, the dorm they stay in is much more high quality than the others, comfort shouldn't be an issue."

Iruka's fists were clenched and Naruto was grinning ear to ear. Rooming with girls! And these ones would have to live with him! They couldn't run away and hide, he would see them every day! What if they actually didn't have to deal with them and they wanted him there? That would be awesome!

"Kakashi..there are rumors about these 'gifted' students of yours. They don't seem so responsible." The man in question laughed. "Alright, I won't sugar coat it! They're insane."

...

"EXCUSE ME?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, KAKASHI!? THEY'RE INSANE!" Iruka was currently screaming his lungs out at Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki had decided that it was time for him to run. But, before he managed to make it to the door Iruka had turned to him with livid eyes and with that one look Naruto decided to sit back down.

"Hehe, well. I don't mean 'insane'! They're mental health is no concern, but they do have very odd habits that I have to deal with on a day-to-day basis. Either way, that's to be expected! When you get a genius, actor, and a track star to come to your school after bribing their parents for months. You have to be able to put up with their habits."

Naruto was confused. Kids his age that fit those descriptions actually existed? It sounded like a shitty situation that only happened in those ridiculous dramas on channels that were meant for reality TV.

And he would be rooming with these people? Ugh, he could only imagine that they would self-righteous and high maintenance like they always turned out to be. How stereotypical!

Iruka was taking deep breaths and rubbing his temples. How had he lived like this all these years? It wasn't exactly fair. But, he supposed dealing with idiots was just meant for him, he'd stumbled across them all his life.

"But, I'll call up one of my particurally..normal students. He's like you Naruto, except for..well. You'll figure it out."

With that Kakashi moved to the small mic on his desk and turning it on. "Kiba Inuzuka, please report to my office immediately. If you have any complaints, I'll sell Akamaru on ebay, starting the bidding at fifteen dollars. Thank you!" with that Kakashi hummed and began to count down from eight.

Before the man even had time to put down his last finger, the doorburst open. Revealing a brunette boy who was now growling at Kakashi. completely mimicking the dog that had trailed in behind him. To be honest Naruto thought the guy looked like the trouble making type. Long triangular tattoos were on his cheeks and he wore his uniform sloppily. Without a tie, without his shirt tucked in, and without even buttoning the shirt. Showing the burgundy wife-beater underneath.

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK OF SELLING AKAMARU ON SUCH A LOW QUALITY WEBSITE LIKE EBAY?!'

That was unexpected.

"Down boy! Of course I wouldn't sell your precious mutt on Ebay~ I'd give him to professor Orochimaru at the college some way up the road."

The brunette's eyes widened fearfully and he sunk to the floor, burying his face into his dogs fur. "No, anyone but Orochimaru..nuh uh,"

Now, the blonde hadn't expected the growling beast boy to start whimpering into his dog only ten seconds after entering the room. There was something seriously wrong with these people. Iruka's lips had tightened into a thin line and his eyes were flaming with the intent to kill after the display. His eyes trained specifically on Kakashi who had instantly gone on the defensive.

"Now, now Kiba! Heh. You know I was only kidding, your parents would surely sue me if I managed to do such a thing. And honestly, your mother scares me.."

At the sudden mentioning of his mother Kiba whimpered and curled into his dog further.

Kakashi only seemed to grow even more unsettled by Kiba's lack of reaction to his tight situation. But, he supposed he'd gone a bit too far with his teasing for today. Harassing his gifted students was a good hobby. Because once he finally convinced their parents to bring them here...they were his...

A malicious grin made its way to his lips and that's when Iruka snapped. "YOU FILTHY CHILD-ABUSING INGRATE! I'LL DESTROY YOU FOR YOUR BEHAVIOR!" and the grown brunette promptly lunged to the other man. Kakashi was confused of whether he should be happy or fearful. Those two feelings mixed together and he wasn't sure which he should worry about more. Getting too excited or being castrated by his Iru-chan.

"I-Iruka! I don't think you can destroy him without going to prison, besides...there's witnesses," he heard the blonde teenager say some-what discreetly to his foster-father. The older brunette looked down at Kakashi and then thought for a moment.

His kid had a point, if he did want to murder Kakashi like he'd been plotting all these years to make him pay for every single time he'd slapped his ass in the hallway. Every time. Single. Time. Making everyone in the hallways laugh at him as he yelped and ran into students, teachers, and the occasional locker.

...

"Ehem, now Kiba. I've called you to the office to have you escort Naruto here, around the school for today. Since you're the most...welcoming of our gifted children, I leave him in your hands!" Kiba turned to look at the blonde. Sitting next to a jittery Iruka, who could only think of all the horrible things this guy could either teach or do to Naruto while he wasn't there.

_Ehhh, I feel sick..._

The tattooed teen stared at Naruto and moved a bit closer, sniffing at Naruto's hair and neck. Iruka screeched and shoved his son off the couch, "DON'T MOLEST MY CHILD!"

Contrary to what Iruka believed, Naruto felt a lot worse now with his ass bruised and a ringing in his ears. But, he supposed it was worse for Kiba whose eyes had gone wide before he fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"I've officially exhausted all of my options. I tried to give you the most _normal student _I had to offer, and you knock him unconscious. Iru-chan, you're not helping your son in any way."

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY SON!"

Now Naruto felt sick.

...

They'd managed to wake Kiba up with the help of his dog, Akamaru repeatedly barking before sticking his tongue into Kiba's ear.

"MOM I'M BUSY AND NO I'M NOT HELPING YOU CLEAN THE GARAGE THIS WEEK! WHAT YOU DO IN THERE IS YOUR BUSINESS!"

That was what Kiba Inuzuka was screaming into the phone after receiving a call from his mother only a few moments after waking up. Kiba never ignored a call from his mother, he'd done it once! One time! And he had to clean the garage for a whole three months. Every single week he was in that garage cleaning it up after god knows what happened to cause such a mess.

"AN WHY WOULD I TRAVEL ON A SHITTY ASS BUS FOR THREE HOURS TO GO CLEAN UP YOUR MESS!?"

It seemed that conversations like this happened often between Kiba and his mother. Making Naruto wonder just _what _Kiba's mother did in the garage and why she always wanted her son to clean it.

He supposed it wasn't something he'd want to delve into too deeply.

Kiba promptly flipped his phone closed and grumbled irritably to himself.

"Okay, Naruto, yeah?"

Naruto nodded slowly, not sure what exactly Kiba was going to say. An he was a bit reluctant to hear anything that'd come from that mouth.

"Alright, let's go. I'm gonna grab one of my friends to help me with showing you around, cool? Cool. Let's go." Then he grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him from the room, Akamaru following after them. His tail wagging back and forth contentedly.

...

"Haha, I'm sorry 'bout that. Kakashi likes to harass his students and he only manages to succeed because of all the dirt he has on us. The norms never get treated like that, though. He saves his evil all for us, pfft. Aren't we lucky." The brunette said running his fingers through his air before opening up one of the doors to lead outside. Akamaru bolted out before Naruto could even blink and Kiba chuckled.

"What'd you mean by 'norms'?" Naruto asked him. Though the answer was quite obvious as for what it stood for, he wanted to know why and not what.

He scratched the back of his neck and allowed Naruto to go out ahead of him, "It wasn't exactly something insulting, it's just the way we refer to the kids who aren't 'gifted'. None of us really get along with them so...we make it sound a bit like being normal is a bad thing."

Naruto hummed, "We're not bullies or anything! Kakashi said you'd only be staying in our dorm but, even though only be staying there You get the same loopholes as we do."

"Loopholes?" now he was genuinely curious, he would have some ways around the rules? That sounded pretty nice, he'd never worked well with rules. "Haha, well. Most of our parents were bribed by Kakashi to get us to come here. And to keep some of our mouthes shut about how much of a douche-bag he is. We get to wear our uniforms however and have no curfew. And to lay it on thick, he decided to give us something to our own request."

"Since my gift involves Akamaru, I get to keep him with me and bring him everywhere."

The blonde nodded, he had been curious about that. "What is your gift...if you don't mind me asking?" his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he couldn't help but ask. Who wouldn't be curious about what some greatly talented student could do with a dog that he had around as a necessity.

"I can communicate with Akamaru."

...

After spending a few moments choking on his own spit, Naruto came back to his senses.

"You _what_?"

Kiba just laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world, "I can talk with my dog, and you don't have to believe me. They've done tests and they've proved not only that I can communicate with Akamaru, but that Akamaru is ten times smarter than the normal dog. And they believe that may be why he can communicate so easily with me."

"But, it's kind of weird, even for me. Ever since I was three and my mom gave me Akamaru I've had this ability to understand absolutely everything he does and why he does it. Even barks are easy to comprehend."

The orange clad teen was shocked. He'd heard of dog whisperers and such, but never something like KIba.

Because, most dog whisperers had to learn about a dog's behavior in order to understand them and they could talk to all dogs. While Kiba could only speak to one dog, but with absolute coherency.

"I..I think I believe you.." The brunette grinned and threw his arm around his shoulders, "Thanks, blondie!"

Naruto laughed and struggled away from KIba who spotted something in the distance, not only something. Someone, this someone had just been tackled by his dog that was no furiously licking the still male's face.

"Shikamaru! Hey, Shika!"

...

Shikamaru Nara had been lying serenely as could be out in the courtyard. He had decided to skip classes today, he just wasn't in the mood to hear a lecture that he'd instantly memorize and have it echo in his head over and over and over for the rest of his life. There was already so much shit up there, and as much as he loved learning. He'd read most of this crap from some of his father's old college textbooks when he was ten. And he memorized it then. Hearing it again would only give him a headache.

He hated headaches. When he had headaches he'd have to take that shit flavored Tylenol they kept in their dorm. And no matter what he said to nurse Kurenai about how it tasted like shit, she forbade him from buying anything new. Then she'd go on about her reasons why that were exactly the same each and every time. _Word for word_.

What made it worse was when Kiba's drooling mutt decided to make out with him for the _sixty-third time this __**month**_.

_Troublesome_.

He thought and decided to just deal with it. If Kiba was anywhere around he, which he probably was. He would be forced to drag this mutt off of him. At least Akamaru had never decided to go beyond second base with him and try to hump him like he had done with Sai as soon as he first met him. If it weren't for the fact that it was Kiba's dog, he would have probably murdered it by now.

Since he'd known Kiba since they were five he considered him to be one of his best friends. And as much as he hated his best friend's dog, he wouldn't kill it. He was sure that if Kiba's dog died Kiba would forget what an actual dog was like and turn into one.

He shuddered and nearly sighed with relief when he heard Kiba's voice approaching him. Sighing would have been bad, there had been a time when they all had a sleep over at Chouji's house and Akamaru had given him his first French kiss.

The dog was dragged from him and Kiba dropped a packet of tissues on his chest, "Sorry, man."

After whiping his face rather thoroughly and emptying the little packet Shikamaru replied, "Whatever."

"Why are you out here, anyways? You still have classes Inuzuka, you get to keep your dog. Not skip classes." Kiba huffed at him and Shikamaru sat up to see the blonde haired, blue-eyed teen in front of him. "This here is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm gonna be showing him around with your help."

Shikamaru scoffed and threw himself back onto the grass, "You think I have time for that bullshit? I'm very busy right now."

He instantly regretted his statement when Kiba began to screech in that girly voice that came out when he didn't get what his wanted. They had a name for that voice because both Shino and Chouji had agreed that it was Kiba's female side. So, they decided to name her Darcia. Why? Shikamaru had no idea why they thought that was the name for Kiba's alter ego. But, it worked. As long as they'd named her and Kiba didn't like it, everyone was happy.

Except for Kiba.

"BUT SHIKAMAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

He huffed and rubbed his temples,

_Shit flavored Tylenol, you better be ready because I think I'll be drinking all over your shit flavored goodness sometime tonight. Maybe that'll put me out of my misery..._

"Darcia, pipe down."

...

"Anyways, Shikamaru, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, this is Shikamaru Nara. The genius~" Naruto nodded politely at the sluggish looking boy throwing him a sloppy wave. His thoughts had been proven correct. This 'genius' was definitely not the one you would expect, especially if you had been fed pop-culture your whole life.

He kept his lengthy dark hair up in a tight pony-tail, each of his ears were pierced with small studs, and his uniform was in disarray. Which may have been from lying around on a bench all day, but from what Naruto had been told. Shikamaru was probably just too lazy to properly put on his uniform. He wondered if the gifted kids could break dress-code or something. All the other kids around wore everything tightly and in place. But, they all looked so stiff.

"Let me guess, you've shown him nothing and you want me to explain some shit on our way over to our dorm. And when we get there, you're going to play tour-guide before trying to see if you can find the chocolate that Ino hid from you this week."

Kiba scratched the back of his neck,

"You can explain now."

...

"Okay, first off. I'm the genius that Kakashi blabs on about on many occasions and I'm not as special as he makes me seem. I'm actually extremely lazy and I get to skip classes whenever the hell I want because I don't have to."

"The there is our track star, his name is Lee Rock. And he's as ridiculous as his name. He has an amazingly awful bowl-haircut and always wears spandex. Spandex everyday of his life, and he even sleeps in it. The reason he's such a perfect athlete is because he exercises constantly and is obsessed with the image of 'youth'."

Naruto nodded to show he was following along and Shikamaru sighed before continuing, "He doesn't go to any other classes aside from P.E. and math. Since everyone assumes that he doesn't need to know much else in order to get through life."

"Ehem..then we have the actor, Sasuke Uchiha. The guy is a colossal douche and doesn't associate with anyone other than people he thinks are important to go farther in his career. He'll try to push you around but don't be intimidated. What he's allowed to do is to harass whoever the hell he wants and not receive any sort of punishment. He pushes around the norms a lot and even us, because he believes that Kiba's talent is stupid and I don't try hard enough."

The blonde was more than irritated after hearing that. How can someone just push people around like that and act like it's nothing? "That's just too fucked up! Kakashi shouldn't allow him to do that! Especially because he's forcing you guys to put up with it too!" Shikamaru chuckled and gave him a small but grateful smile.

"I don't let it bug me, I know Uchiha's an asshole but that's his problem. I'm not planning on ever giving him the upper hand on me."

Kiba grinned pridefully and offered Naruto and Shikamaru his fists.

"Now, there are a few others that may or may not cause a few problems for you."

Naruto took a deep breath, he couldn't imagine anyone worse than Sasuke. And even though Shikamaru hadn't said that, he could only assume the worst.

"Gaara Subaku is the son of some hot-shot director and Gaara is forced to work as Sasuke's manager most of the time. Gaara is an okay guy, he's just not sociable. He's quiet and can be really intimidating, I'd be more scared of him than Sasuke any day. But, we know Gaara's got a bit of softness deep down in that heart of his. He never has to answer questions in class, read aloud, partner with anyone, and he gets to sit wherever he likes."

Naruto thought that sounded prey nice, but.. "He sounds kind of stuck up."

Shikamaru laughed again. "Far from it. Gaara doesn't take any pride in who his dad is and he doesn't really care about his own talent with managing. He just doesn't like people all that much."

Well, that was bit refreshing. _I guess you can't believe everything you see in movies_.

As if that wasn't obvious enough after meeting Shikamaru. The lazy genius that didn't like going to class like normal stereotypical geniuses from movies. It was ridiculously ubsurd. Shaking his head Naruto sighed, he was being stupid.

"Then we have Ayumei Tsukino,"

Okay...that name was pretty outrageous. He wondered if it was an alias or something, that would have been more believable.

"she's an actress that mainly works in horror movies. But, she also can be a bit obsessed with theater shows. No matter how little she knows about the real play, she tends to act like her favorite character for a while. The longest she's ever lasted is two weeks before Gaara stopped her from driving everyone insane. She can be especially...welcoming when it comes to meeting new people."

Luckily, Shikamaru finished his spiel before they reached the dorm. And, well...

...

When Naruto first set eyes on the dorm he would be staying in he almost thought that the guys were screwing with him.

How could they be serious?

This..this mansion! Was being used as a dorm?!

Sure, he had lived in a two bedroom apartment for the majority of his life but, this was beyond huge. We're houses even allowed to be this big? Well, it wasn't exactly a house now was it? It was kind of dumb to think that way. He'd never thought of himself as 'deprived', he was always content with what Iruka could give him because he was trying his best. The man had taken him in when no one else was willing to do so, and he still managed to keep a roof over both their heads.

Kiba laughed and dragged him inside by his wrist as Akamaru pushed him from behind. His jaw fell open when he saw what the place looked like, it could have been nicer. That much was obvious, but he really didn't care. There were jackets, shoes, and clothes strewn all about the entry-way. But, did that really matter? This was heaven for Naruto.

Even if he would be sharing it with several other people. He imagined that they wouldn't be as bad as Iruka. The brunette man who had cared for him his entire life, thinking they would be seperated after so long felt odd. Sure, it was just that bit of sentimentality that Kiba caught in his expression. Grabbing his shoulder and shaking him by it, "Man, don't go getting all depressed on me. You've gotta keep smiling~".

Kiba was definitely a strange one. No joke, he was weird. But Kiba's weirdness was a welcomed thing, he seemed to have a very warm comforting feeling about him. At least...that's how it felt when he wasn't glaring and snarling at you. Without those two things, he was comforting. No question about it. The corner of his mouth lifted and he looked back at Kiba and to...Shikamaru who was now sleeping peacefully on the mat in front of the door.

With that, Kiba busted into laughter and Naruto knew, he would get used to it all eventually.

_Iruka, I can handle this. I think..._

**...**

**...**

**Basically this is my first Naruto fanfiction or...fanfiction that even corresponds to the anime/manga section of this site. I've written other fanfictions before but, they were Hunger Games and...yeah. I wrote like six of them and got a decent amount of reviews.**

**To get to the point of this note, this is my first fanfiction, the idea is kind of half-assed and has been used several times before, and yes I am using a character of my own. But, I won't allow the story to center around this OC of mine and I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me if it ever gets to that point. I've done this a few times in the past but, those stories were never made public.**

**Anyways! I hope you enjoy what I have to offer!**

**Reviews, Favorites, and Follows are much appreciated! **

**(Don't flame)**

**-Meghan**


End file.
